Prova de Que Pepper Potts Tem Meu Coração
by OneThingICantLiveWithout
Summary: "É verdade, Pepper. Eu tenho um coração, e aqui está a prova de que meu coração pertence à você." [*SPOILERS* se vc ainda não viu Iron Man 3, não leia essa fic!]


**Pepperony, Oneshot! Quando assisti IM3 e vi a cena do Tony colocando o colar no pescoço da Pepper milhares de pensamentos sobre o que o Tony pode ter dito pra ela invadiram minha mente. xD então resolvi escrever essa fic. Espero que gostem! o/**

Era véspera de Ano Novo e Pepper estava trabalhando, como sempre. Tony não queria que ela fosse trabalhar, pois ele ainda estava tentando achar uma cura para o Extremis. Toda vez que Pepper ficava nervosa ou muito agitada, ele começava a esquentar, e por esse motivo Tony pediu a ela que não fosse trabalhar ainda. Mas ela insistiu que aquela confusão toda com o Killian já tinha atrapalhado demais o trabalho dela e também ela já estava até aprendendo a controlar suas novas habilidades, isso até que era legal as vezes, mas ter super-poderes nunca foi algo que Pepper desejou, aquilo tudo era muito estranho. Ela realmente esperava que Tony encontra-se uma cura logo.

Pepper tentou terminar suas tarefas o mais rápido possível, mas infelizmente ela não conseguiu sair cedo do escritório. Era quase meia-noite quando ela chegou no hotel onde estava hospedada com Tony desde que a mansão em Malibu foi destruída.

-"Tony?" Pepper olhou em volta procurando por Tony.

-"Estou aqui na varanda." Ele respondeu e ela caminhou até a varanda e viu ele lá, vestido em um terno branco.

-"Me desculpe por chegar tão tarde, eu sei, é vespera de ano novo, eu não devia ter ido trabalhar mas eu tinha muito trabalho pra colocar em dia e- "

-"Shh, tudo bem. Eu entendo. E ainda não é meia-noite, você chegou bem a tempo para comemorarmos a virada de ano juntos." Pepper sorriu e começou a apreciar a vista. Estava uma noite linda.

-"Linda vista, não é mesmo?" Ela disse de repente.

-"Ainda prefiro a vista que tinhamos na mansão em Malibu.."

-"Da próxima vez, pense 2 vezes antes de dar seu enderenço pra terroristas." Pepper disse, fingindo estar zangada.

-"Você nunca vai me perdoar, não é?" Tony disse, fingindo estar triste.

-"Não sei.. Vou ter que pensar no seu caso." Ela respondeu, se aproximando dele para abraça-lo.

-"Hmm, talvez quando eu te mostrar uma coisa especial você me perdoe." Pepper parou de abraça-lo e se afastou um pouco para olhar pra ele.

-"Que coisa especial? O que você está aprontando dessa vez, Sr. Stark?"

-"Sabe.. Semana passada, quando eu passei por aquela cirúrgia pra retirar o Reator Arc, eu pedi que construissem algo muito especial com os estilhaços.." Pepper estava ainda mais curiosa agora.

-"O que foi que você pediu que fizessem?" Tony sorriu, retirando algo de seu bolso.

Pepper ficou sem palavras quando viu o colar que Tony retirou de seu bolso. Era simplesmente lindo, um colar com uma jóia em forma de coração. Um colar feito dos estilhaços do Reator Arc. O que aquele colar representava fez com que Pepper lembrasse porque ela se apaixonou por Tony. Por trás daquele jeito playboy dele, existe um homem carinhoso, atencioso e que sempre está disposto à fazer tudo o que for necessário pra proteger as pessoas que ama. E o que mais Pepper adorava era que: Ela é a única pessoa capaz de despertar esse lado adorável dele. Ela é a coisa sem a qual Tony Stark não pode viver.

Aquele colar, foi a coisa mais especial que Tony podia ter dado a ela.

-"Uma vez, eu pedi a uma certa pessoa que ela destruisse meu antigo Reator Arc.. Mas ao invés de jogar o Reator fora, essa pessoa o colocou em uma caixinha de vidro e se me lembro bem, ela escreveu algo no Reator... 'Prova de que Tony Stark tem um coração'." Tony disse, olhando-a nos olhos.

-"É verdade, Pepper. Eu tenho um coração, e aqui está a prova de que meu coração pertence à você." Uma lágrima caiu pelo rosto de Pepper e ela não conseguia dizer nada naquele momento, ela simplesmente tinha um grande sorriso no rosto.

-"Tony.. Eu não sei nem o que dizer.. Isso é.. É tão perfeito, Tony, eu... Eu te amo." Tony se aproximou um pouco mais de Pepper, enxugou as lágrimas dela e então ela virou-se de costas e levantou o cabelo para que Tony pudesse colocar o colar em seu pescoço. Depois que ele colocou o colar no pescoço dela, ele falou em seu ouvido: "Também te amo. Muito. Então cuide bem do meu coração, tá?"

Pepper riu e olhou para o colar em seu pescoço. "Não se preocupe.. Vou cuidar muito bem dele."

Tony e Pepper se beijaram, e a meia-noite chegou. Fogos de artifício começaram a surgir no céu e aquele momento não podia ser mais perfeito.

Eles pararam de se beijar para observar os fogos. E então sorriram um para o outro.

-"Feliz ano novo, Pep."

-"Feliz ano novo, Tony."

_Pepper Potts é a prova viva de que Tony Stark tem um coração**.**_

_**Sabia que eu adoro ler reviews? ;)**_


End file.
